Hybrid vehicles (e.g. vehicles with more than one power source for supplying power to move the vehicle) may provide increased efficiency and/or increased fuel economy when compared to vehicles powered by a single internal combustion engine.
Switched reluctance motor (SRM) drives are gaining interest in hybrid (HEV) and Plug-in Hybrid Electric Vehicle (PHEV) applications due to their simple and rigid structure, four-quadrant operation, and extended-speed constant-power range. However, SRM drives generally suffer from high commutation torque ripple, typically resulting from poor tracking precision of phase current, nonlinear inductance profiles, and nonlinear torque-current-rotor position characteristics.
Switched reluctance machines typically include one stator and only one rotor. Typically, windings on the stator teeth generate an electromagnetic field so that the rotor in the electromagnetic field has the tendency to align with the stator to achieve maximum inductance. The rotor can be rotated by successively switching the stator excitation.
A double-rotor electric machine includes at least two rotors and one stator integrated into one machine set.
Further aspects and features of the embodiments described herein will become apparent from the following detailed description taken together with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and the specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the application, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the application will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this